LOW
by PunkKity
Summary: This is just a song fic I did inspired by Marianas Trench's song Low. It takes place after Clare leaves Eli's house in Umbrella.


****  
**Okay this is just a random song fic. **

**It's based on Umbrella, I think it suit's how Eli feels. Or might feel.**

**I do NOT own Degrassi or the song. You should listen to the song as you read it's a good song**

**Low- Marianas Trench**

**LOW**

_Tear those pictures off the wall  
I don't think I will need them all again  
I think the problem here is there's nothing wrong  
I guess that I can coast along for now_

_Little bit, little more, There's something missing  
I'm missing the point I did before_

_**I watched Clare walk down the street pushing her bike, I know she's mad at me, but I couldn't do it, I couldn't allow her to do it. What was I supposed to do? She was doubting everything she believed and I couldn't be sure she wasn't going to think about this tomorrow and regret it...if it had happened. I walked back to my house and into it. Listening to my parents talk about something or another. **_

_I'm sorry that I'm always the one to let you down again  
And I feel so ashamed  
It should have been easy  
(I feel so low)  
And I want you to know  
That I won't let go again  
(I feel so low)_

_You were the first to knock me down  
In a way I guess we're even now  
And I know I only used that first to justify  
But maybe that's not just a lie  
who knows_

_**I walked up the stairs and into my room, hitting the power button on my stereo as I walked to my bed, I flopped onto the black and red sheets and stared at my ceiling, I had messed up with Clare again. I didn't stop myself from thinking about everything from Julia to today with Clare. I needed to fix this, I care too much not too and I meant it when I told her I wasn't going anywhere. **_

_Little bit, little more, There's something missing  
I'm missing the point I did before_

_I'm sorry that I'm always the one to make you feel that burn  
And I feel so ashamed  
This used to be easy  
(I feel so low)  
But I want you to know  
That I won't let go again  
(I feel so low)_

_**I'm even ashamed to admit that when she had told me the last time that she wanted to be with me I almost caved, I jerked my hands out of her grasp so I didn't pull her to me and crush her lips against mine and bring her up to my room. I was human and she was my girlfriend and I really did want to be with her, just not now. Not like this. **_

_**Sex was an outlet when I was with Julia, she would come over after a fight with her step mother and stay here with me, and one thing would lead to another. It complicated a relationship that really hadn't needed to be any more complicated than it already was. I can't change the way things were and I can't take it back...I wouldn't I loved her.**_

_I feel so tired, tired  
You get so tired, tired  
You get so tired, tired  
tired, tired_

_And I feel so ashamed  
It should have been easy  
(I feel so low)  
And I want you to know  
That I won't let go again  
(I feel so low)_

_**Loved, past tense. Julia was gone and Clare is where I see my future, I just have to fix this. Closing my eyes I push myself up and look around my room seeing a picture of Julia and me together I get up and walk to it. Picking it up and walking to my closet, I drop it into a box. Goodbye to my past and hello to my future.**_

_**Walking the short distance I logged into my laptop and then to twitter. **_

_**RealEli-Eli Goldsworthy : TrueClare Please call me we need to talk, I need to explain.**_

_**I would wait for an hour than I was going to call her, if she ignored that, I was getting in Morty and driving over. This wasn't done. I let go once, and I'm not about to do it again. Not this time, not with Clare.**_

_And I feel so ashamed  
This used to be easy  
(I feel so low)  
But I want you to know  
That I won't let go again  
(I feel so low)_

**Okay so there it is, just a little fanfic that came to my mind while listening to the song. **

**Read and review please. I love reading what you guys think. **

**Signing off.**


End file.
